


Flash!

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, doing a photoshoot with Jack Frost? What was he thinking? Oh God, he was actually going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisyarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/gifts).



> i'm sorry yarra said makeup artist pitch and this kind of spewed out of my mouth im so sorry
> 
> originally posted in two parts to tumblr, + one extra part

Jamie tried not to look nervous as he followed his agent through the set. Honestly, doing a photoshoot with Jack Frost? What was he thinking? Oh God, he was actually going to die.

Pippa grabbed his wrist just as he turned around to nope away, smiling sweetly. “I don’t think so, hotshot. This shoot could really set off your career. You aren’t skipping.”

"But Pippa," he tried weakly, but she shushed him and pushed him into a chair. "Sit here until the makeup guy comes. I’m going to go and chat up the director. _Do not run away_ , and look pretty for the camera, yeah?”

Jamie made a noise akin to a dying seal as she turned her back and left, abandoning him at the makeup station.

A voice very close to his ear said, “Nervous?”

Jamie jumped about three feet out of his chair, turning his head so fast he got whiplash. “HOLY FR - Oh my God, I’m sorry - where did you come from?”

A tall, lanky man in an impeccable black suit looked down at him, eyebrow raised and mouth tilted up, radiating judgement.

"Apparently so," he smirked, turning Jamie’s chair to face a mirror. "Let’s start working on your face, shall we, little light?"

 

/

 

Jamie came out of the makeup station about twenty minutes later feeling vaguely traumatized without knowing why. Probably something to do with the makeup artist, he reckoned. The dude didn’t use brushes, so we was applying everything with his fingers - and damn, Jamie didn’t like to judge people about that kind of thing but his nails were super gross and they had been all over his face - and he was calling him weird names the entire time. Just a bit disorientating, yeah. Disturbing. Didn’t change the fact that the artist was kind of hot? In that elegant older man way?

Jamie wanted to hit his head against a wall, but it had just been painted, so instead he sagged against the nearest pillar momentarily and let out a breath of air.

"Aaaand, I know that look!" Jamie barely managed not to jump as an extremely enthusiastic voice chimed from his left. A whirlwind of a woman was suddenly up in his face; her face easily recognizable from her photographs. Thia, one of the top models at the Guardian agency he was going to be working for.

"You just got out of a session with Pitch, I bet! Tall, lanky, horrible teeth? He’s done makeup here since forever, almost as long as I’ve worked for this place, but don’t worry, he’s harmless! A bit scary at first, but you’ll get used to him, we all do. You’re Jamie, right? I’m Thia, but you can call me Tooth, hi, come on, let me introduce you to the others!" Her bright, white smile was almost as blinding as the gold jewelry that sparkled in her ears, at her neck and wrists. She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him towards where the rest of the team was.

Now, Jamie has done quite a few modeling gigs in the past, and one time he was even an extra in some b-list sci fi movie (boy eaten by shark #3, look him up on imdb) but he was still hugely impressed by the people before him.

There was Thia, who was already chattering to one of the older men, Nick St North, who had years of experience; Sandy ‘Sandman’ Mansnoozie, who was dozing lightly on his chair; Aster Bunnymund, whom his little sister Sophie had the hugest crush on - she was going to be so jealous he had met him! - and, last not but least, the Guardians’ newest member and latest star, Jack Frost.

Who was face down on the table, totally hungover.

 

/

 

Jack pulled himself up, blinking a few times and grinning sheepishly. Even though he was literally passed out on a table two seconds ago, he still looked camera ready; Jamie wasn't sure if it was pure talent or just unfair good-looks. Maybe once you're in the career for long enough you just absorb the ability, like that stupid thing on the internet. 'I'm not a model, my camera just went off.'

"Hi, sorry," he said, slurring just the tiniest bit. "Last night was a Halloween party and I maaay have gone a little bit crazy." Thia threw a gatorade bottle at his head and he groaned before drinking it. Once he had downed half of it, he turned to Jamie. "Please tell me you went out too. Everyone is judging me for having a little fun. Come on, bro, help a guy out!"

Jamie smiled wryly. "While you were out partying, I got to play makeup artist for my sister and all her friends, and then got to chaperone ten kids trick-or-treating and then go through their candy bags when they passed out. Clearly I am the one who had more fun out of both of us."

Everyone laughed, and Bunnymund clapped him on the shoulder. "Tell me you've got some on you." Jamie pulled a handful of jolly ranchers out of his pocket and offered them to the group.

"I like him," Jack said with a cheeky grin. 

Yeah, Jamie thought, as one of the photographers came to put them in position. I think I like you guys too.


End file.
